interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Interlingua-English Dictionary r
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z ---- rab- v in derivatives Hence: rabie &; rabide rabbi n Rabbi (as in “Rabbi Ben Ezra”) rabbin n rabbi (as in “the tradition of the rabbis”) Hence: rabbinato; rabbinismo; rabbinista; rabbinic rabbinato n rabbinate rabbinic adj rabbinical rabbinismo n rabbinism (= teachings and tradition of the rabbis) rabbinista n rabbinist rabiar v 1. to rage, be in a rage; 2. to go mad, develop rabies rabide adj rabid (1. having rabies; 2. furious, raging) rabie n 1. rabies; 2. rage (= violent anger); rabie del (moneta, etc.) passion or mania for (money, etc.) Hence: rabiose; rabiar; inrabiar & rabiose adj 1. mad (as in “mad dog”); 2. furious racemic adj racemic racemiforme adj racemiform, clustershaped racemo n cluster, also: Bot. raceme Hence: racemic; racemose; racemiforme etc. racemose adj racemose racia n Biol. race; de racia of good breed or stock Hence: racial-racialismo, racialista racial adj racial racialismo n racialism, racism racialista n racialist, racist radar n Radio radar, radiolocator rader rad-/ras- v 1. to scrape, scratch; also: to scratch out, erase; 2. to graze, brush (against) Hence: radimento; rasorio; rasura; rasar; abrader & radial adj radial (1. pertaining to a ray; 2. pertaining to a radius) radiano n Math. radian radiante 1. ppr of radiar; 2. adj radiant, brilliant, beaming radiar v to radiate (= to emit rays) radiate 1. pp of radiar; 2. adj radiate radiation n radiation (= act of radiating, emitting rays) radiator n radiator radical¹ adj radical (1. proceeding from the root; 2. reaching or affecting the root; 3. Math., etc.) Hence: radicalismo radical² n radical (1. Philol. root; 2. Math., etc.) radicalismo n radicalism radicante 1. ppr of radicar; 2. adj Bot. radicant radicar v to take root; also: to grow roots radication n radication (= process of taking root) radice (-íce) n I. root (1. as in “root of a plant”; 2. source, origin; 3. Philol.); II. radish; radice quadrate, cubic Math. square, cube root Hence: radicula &; radicella; radical &; radicar-radicante, radication; eradicar & radicella n Bot. rootlet, radicel radicula n Bot. radicle Hence: radicular radicular adj radicular radimento n scraping, scratching, erasing radio¹ n I. ray (“ray of light, etc.”); II. radius (1. Anat.; 2. Math.); III. spoke (“spoke of a wheel”); radio X x-ray Hence: radium; radial; radiano; radiose; radiar-radiante, radiation, radiator, radiate, irradiar &; radiologo etc.; radiographo etc.; radioconductor etc.; radiotelegraphia etc.; radiotelephonia etc.; radiotherapia etc.; radioactive etc. radio² n radio (1. wireless telephony and telegraphy; 2. radio receiving set) Hence: radiofrequentia etc.; radiogramma etc.; radiodiffunder etc. radioactive adj radioactive Hence: radioactivitate radioactivitate n radioactivity radioconductor n Elec. radioconductor radiodiffunder -fund-/-fus- v Radio to broadcast Hence: radiodiffusion; radiodiffusor radiodiffus- see radiodiffunder radiodiffusion n Radio broadcasting radiodiffusor n Radio transmitter radiofrequentia n radiofrequency radiogramma n radiogram (= message transmitted by radio) radiographia (-ía) n radiography, x-ray photography radiographic adj radiographic radiographo (-ógrapho) n radiograph, x-ray photograph Hence: radiographia; radiographic radiologia (-ía) n radiology radiologic adj radiological radiologista n radiologist radiologo (-ólogo) n radiologist Hence: radiologia-radiologista; radiologic radiose adj radiant (= radiating rays of light) radiotelegraphia (-ía) n radiotelegraphy radiotelephonia (-ía) n radiotelephony radiotherapia (-ía) n radiotherapy radium (rá-) n radium radon n (rá-) Chem. radon raffinamento n (act of) refining (sugar, oil, etc.) raffinar v to refine (sugar, oil, etc.) Hence: raffinamento; raffineria; raffinator raffinator n refiner (of sugar, oil, etc.) raffineria (-ía) n refinery (of sugar, oil, etc.) rage (raje) n rage, violent anger Hence: ragiose; ragiar; inragiar-inragiamento ragi- see rage ragiar (-jar) v to rage, be in a rage ragiose (-jo-) adj furious raglan A n raglan ragout F n ragout; stew raid A n raid rail A n rail (= car or railroad track) Hence: derailar; derailamento railway A n railway raja Hind. n rajah ramada n boughs, branches ramage (-aje) n 1. branches, boughs; 2. branched pattern, flower pattern ramificar v to cause to branch out, ramify; ramificar se to branch out, ramify ramification n ramification (1. dividing or spreading out into branches or parts; 2. branch, part) ramo n branch, bough Hence: ramada; ramage; ramose; ramificar-ramification; deramar ramose adj branched, ramose rampa n ramp (= sloping surface connecting two different levels) rampante adj Her. rampant rampar v to be rampant Hence: rampa; rampante rana n Zool. frog Hence: ranario; raniera; ranides; ranula; ranunculo &; ranin-ranina; raniforme etc. ranario n ranarium rancer v to become rancid Hence: rancide &; rancor & ranchero (-tch-) n rancher, ranchman rancho H n 1. rancho (= rude hut for herdsmen); 2. ranch, ranche Hence: ranchero rancide adj rancid Hence: ranciditate ranciditate n rancidity rancor n rancor Hence: rancorose rancorose adj rancorous rangi- see rango rangiar (-jar) v to range (1. to arrange in lines or rows; 2. to place in order) rango n rank (1. Mil. row, line; 2. position, grade); de alte rango of (high) rank Hence: rangiar-arrangiar &; disrangiar & rani Hind. n ranee, rani ranides (rá-) n Zool. Ranidae raniera n froggery, frog pond, place where frogs abound raniforme adj raniform, frog-shaped ranin adj ranine (1. Zool.; 2. Anat.); vena ranin ranine vein ranina n Anat. ranine vein ranula n Med. ranula ranunculaceas npl Bot. Ranunculaceae ranunculacee adj Bot. ranunculaceous ranunculo n Bot. ranunculus Hence: ranunculacee-ranunculaceas rapa n turnip (Brassica rapa) Hence: betarapa etc.; caule-rapa etc. rapace adj rapacious Hence: rapacitate rapacitate n rapacity raper rap-/rapt- 1. to carry off (by force); 2. to ravish, delight Hence: rapina &; rapimento; raptor; rapto rapide (rá-) adj rapid; traino rapide express train Hence: rapiditate; rapido rapiditate n rapidity rapido (rá-) n 1. rapid (in a river); 2. express (train) rapimento n 1. plunder, ravage; 2. ravishment rapina n rapine, plunder Hence: rapinar rapinar v to plunder rapt- see raper rapto n 1. abduction (= carrying off illegally); 2. rapture raptor n 1. ravager; 2. ravisher rar adj 1. thin (as in “thin hair, thin grass etc.”); 2. rare (= not frequent; also: exceptional, excellent) Hence: raritate; rarefacer etc. rarefacer -fac-/-fact- v to rarefy (= to make thinner or less dense) Hence: rarefactibile; rarefaction; rarefactive rarefact- see rarefacer rarefactibile adj rarefiable rarefaction n rarefaction (of gas, air, etc.) rarefactive adj rarefactive raritate n rarity (1. rareness; 2. rare object, curiosity) ras- see rader rasar v 1. to shave; 2. to raze rasorio n razor raspar v 1. to scrape, rasp; 2. to grate (as in “to grate cheese”) Hence: raspator; raspatura raspator n rasp, scraper, grater raspatura n (action of) scraping, rasping rastrellage (-aje) n (act or action of) raking rastrellar v to rake (leaves, the soil, etc.) rastrellator n raker (of hay, etc.) rastrello n garden rake, etc. Hence: rastrellar-rastrellage, rastrellator rastro n garden rake, etc. Hence: rastrello & rasura n 1. shave, shaving; 2. erasure rata n rate (as in “at the rate of”); pro rata pro rata, proportionally rate¹ n raft (= float) rate² adj Law ratified, averred Hence: ratificar &; irrite; rata ratificar v to ratify Hence: ratification; ratificator ratification n ratification ratificator n ratifier ratio- see ration ratiocinar v to ratiocinate Hence: ratiocination; ratiocinative ratiocination n ratiocination ratiocinative adj ratiocinative ration n I. reason (1. reasoning faculty; 2. as in “reason for, why,” etc.); II. Math. ratio; III. ration; haber ration to be right; con ration rightly; ration social name (of a firm); ration de stato reason of state; a ration de (un dollar le hora) at the rate of (a dollar an hour) Hence: rational-rationalismo, rationalista, rationalitate, rationalisar-rationalisation, irrational-irrationalitate; rationar-rationamento, rationabile-disrationabile, irrationabile, rationator, rationate; ratiocinar & rationabile adj reasonable (1. endowed with reason; 2. conformable to reason) rational¹ adj rational (1. endowed with reason; 2. conformable to reason, reasonable; 3. based on reasoning; 4. Math.) rational² n Hist. rational (= breastplate of the Jewish high priest) rationalisar v to rationalize (1. to bring into agreement with reason; 2. Technol.; 3. Psychol.) rationalisation n rationalization; also: Technol., Psychol. rationalismo n Philos. rationalism rationalista n rationalist rationalitate n rationality (1. quality of being rational or endowed with reason; 2. quality of being reasonable or conformable to reason) rationamento n 1. reasoning; 2. rationing rationar v 1. to reason (= to use the faculty of reasoning); 2. to ration (= to allot in rations) rationate 1. pp of rationar; 2. adj rational (= based on reasoning) rationator n reasoner rattero n ratter, ratcatcher rattiera n rattrap ratto n Zool. rat Hence: rattero; rattiera rauc adj hoarse, raucous Hence: raucitate; inraucar & raucitate n hoarseness, raucousness ravina n ravine ravioli npl Cookery ravioli rayon A n rayon razzia F n raid, razzia (1. foray, incursion; 2. police raid) Hence: razziar-razziator razziar v to raid razziator n raider re¹ n 1. Mus. re; 2. Mus. (the note) D re² 1. n thing, affair, matter; 2. prep regarding, about, of, on, concerning Hence: real & re- prefixo with verbs; also in connection with verbal suffixes re- (1. back, backwards; 2. again) Hence: reabsorber etc.; reager etc.; reflecter etc.; revaccinar etc. reabsorber -sorb-/-sorpt- v to reabsorb reabsorption n reabsorption react- see reager reaction n reaction; reaction in catena chain reaction reactionari adj reactionary reactionismo n reactionism reactionista n reactionist reactivo n reagent reactor n reagent; also: Phys. reactor readjustamento n readjustment readjustar v to readjust readjustator n readjuster readmission n readmission readmitter -mitt-/-miss- v to readmit reaffirmar v to reaffirm reagente n reagent reager -ag-/-act- v to react; reager super to react upon; reager contra to react against Hence: reagente; reaction-reactionari, reactionismo, reactionista; reactivo; reactor real adj real (1. actually existing; 2. pertaining to immovable property) Hence: realismo-surrealismo; realista-realistic, surrealista; realitate; realisar-realisabile-irrealisabile, realisation; irreal-irrealitate realisabile adj realizable realisar v to realize (1. to make real; 2. to convert into actual money) realisation n realization (1. act or process of converting something hoped for, aimed at, etc., into reality; 2. act or process of converting property into money) realismo n realism (1. Philos.; 2. Lit.) realista n realist realistic adj realistic realitate n reality; in realitate in reality realtiar v to raise, lift up reanimar v to revive, reanimate reaperir -per-/-pert- v to open again, reopen reapertura n reopening reapparer v to reappear reapparition n reappearance rearmamento n rearmament rearmar v to rearm reassecurantia n 1. reinsurance; 2. reassurance reassecurar v 1. reassure (= to restore one’s confidence); 2. Com. to reinsure reassemblar v to reassemble reassumer v to reassume reattaccamento n reattachment, reattaching reattaccar¹ v to attack, assail, again reattaccar² v to attach, fasten, again; to reattach reavivar v to revive, enliven, quicken rebaptisar v to rebaptize rebaptismo n rebaptism rebatter v 1. to beat again; 2. to beat back, repel rebellar v to stir up to rebellion; rebellar se to rebel Hence: rebelle-rebello, rebellion rebelle adj rebellious rebellion n rebellion rebello n rebel rebus (ré-) n rebus recader v to fall back or down again, to relapse Hence: recadita recadita n relapse recalcitrante adj recalcitrant recalcitrar v to recalcitrate Hence: recalcitrante; recalcitration recalcitration n recalcitration recantar v 1. to sing again; 2. to recant (= to withdraw; retract) Hence: recantation recantation n recantation recapitular v to recapitulate Hence: recapitulation recapitulation n recapitulation recapturar v to recapture receder -ced-/-cess- v to recede (= to retreat, retire) Hence: recession; recessive; recesso recens- see recenser recensente n reviewer, critic recenser -cens-/-cens- v to review (as in “to review a book”) Hence: recensente; recension recension n 1. recension (= critical revision of a text); 2. review (= book review, etc.) recente adj recent recept- see reciper recepta n I. Com. receipts; II. receipt (1. written acknowledgment of receipt; 2. recipe); III. Med. prescription receptaculo n receptacle (1. container, vessel, etc.; 2. Bot.) receptar v to receive (stolen goods) receptator n receiver (of stolen goods), fence reception n reception; also: receipt; accusar reception de to acknowledge receipt of receptive adj receptive receptivitate n receptivity receptor n receiver (1. one who receives; also: etc. collector; 2. Radio, etc. receiving apparatus) recerca n search, investigation; also: research, research work recercar v to search, investigate; also: to research, make researches Hence: recerca; recercator recercator n searcher, investigator; also: researcher, research worker recess- see receder recession n recession, withdrawal recessive adj recessive; also: Biol. recesso n recess (1. act of retiring; 2. place of retirement) reciper -cip-/-cept- v to receive Hence: recipiente; reception; receptive-receptivitate; receptor; recepta; receptar-receptaculo, receptator recipiente¹ adj recipient recipiente² n 1. Chem. receiver; 2. container reciproc (-cí-) adj reciprocal Hence: reciprocitate; reciprocar-reciprocation reciprocar v to reciprocate reciprocation n reciprocation reciprocitate n reciprocity recital A n Mus. recital recitar v to recite (1. to repeat from memory; 2. to recount) Hence: recitation; recitative-recitativo recitation n recitation (1. repetition from memory; 2. recountal) recitative adj recitative recitativo n recitative reclamabile adj claimable reclamar v to claim (= to demand as one’s due); reclamar contra to protest against Hence: reclamo; reclamabile-irreclamabile; reclamation; reclamator reclamation n 1. protest; 2. claim (= demand for something due) reclamator n claimant reclamo n 1. Print. catchword; 2. advertising, publicity; facer le reclamo pro un cosa to advertise, make publicity for, something reclinar v to recline (as in “to recline one’s head”) recluder -clud-/-clus- v to shut up, seclude Hence: reclusion; recluse-recluso reclus- see recluder recluse adj recluse, secluded reclusion n seclusion, retirement recluso n recluse recocer v 1. to cook again; 2. to temper (steel, glass, clay etc.) recognition n recognition (= identification of something previously known) recognoscentia n I. reconnaissance; II. recognition (1. identification of something previously known; 2. acknowledgment, avowal; 3. appreciation) recognoscer -gnosc-/-gnit- v I. to recognize (1. to identify as known before; 2. to acknowledge the validity or existence of; also: to appreciate); II. to reconnoiter, make reconnaissance of Hence: recognoscentia; recognoscibile; recognition recognit- see recognoscer recognoscibile adj recognizable recolar v to strain again, filter again recollection n recollection (= recollecting oneself in prayer etc.) recolliger -lig-/-lect- v 1. to collect (= to make a collection of); 2. to gather harvest; 3. to take in, shelter; recolliger se to recollect oneself Hence: recolligimento; recollection recolligimento n meditation, recollection recolta n harvest, crop(s) Hence: recoltar recoltar v to harvest, reap, gather in recomenciamento n recommencement recomenciar v to begin again, recommence recommendabile adj recommendable recommendar v to recommend; recommendar a (un persona) de (facer un cosa) to advise (someone) to (do something) Hence: recommendabile; recommendation recommendation n recommendation recompensa n recompense (1. reward; 2. compensation); in recompensa de as a reward, in return, for recompensar v to recompense (1. to compensate; 2. to repay, as by rewarding or punishing); recompensar de to recompense for recompensator n one who recompenses, recompenser recomponer -pon-/-posit- v to recompose (= to compose again, to recombine, to rearrange); recomponer un cabinetto to recompose, reshuffle, a cabinet Hence: recomposition recomposit- see recomponer recomposition n recomposition reconciliabile adj reconcilable reconciliar v to reconcile reconciliation n reconciliation reconciliatori adj reconciliatory reconducer v to conduct back, reconduct reconfortar v 1. to strengthen, fortify (again); 2. to comfort, console (again) reconsiderar n to reconsider, consider anew reconstituer -stitu-/-stitut- v to reconstitute reconstitution n reconstitution reconstruction n reconstruction reconstruer -stru-/-struct- v to reconstruct recoperir v to recover (= to cover again) record A n record (= the best yet done); batter le record to beat the record recordar v to remind; recordar un cosa a un persona to remind someone of something recovrabile adj recoverable recovrar v to recover (= to get back, regain); recovrar le sanitate to recover one’s health Hence: recovrabile; recovrator recovrator n recoverer recrear v 1. to re-create, create anew; 2. to recreate, give fresh life to Hence: recreation; recreative recreation n 1. re-creation, creating anew; 2. recreation (= refreshment of strength and spirits) recreative adj recreative recrescer v to grow again recriminar v to recriminate Hence: recrimination; recriminator; recriminatori recrimination n recrimination recriminator n recriminator recriminatori adj recriminatory recrudescente 1. ppr of recrudescer; 2. adj recrudescent recrudescentia n recrudescence recrudescer v to break out again, recrudesce Hence: recrudescente-recrudescentia recruta n 1. recruiting, recruitment; also: levy; 2. recruit recrutamento n recruitment recrutar v to recruit Hence: recruta; recrutamento; recrutator recrutator n recruiter rect- see reger rectal adj Anat. rectal rectangular adj rectangular rectangule adj right-angled, rectangular Hence: rectangulo-rectangular rectangulo (-ángulo) n rectangle recte adj straight (1. not curved or bent; 2. honest, upright); angulo recte right angle Hence: rectitude; rectificar &; derecte &; rectilinee etc.; rectangule &; recto & rectificabile adj rectifiable rectificar v to rectify (1. to set right by adjustment or calculation; 2. Chem.) Hence: rectificabile; rectification; rectificator rectification n rectification rectificator n rectifier rectilinee adj rectilinear rectitude n 1. straightness (= quality or fact of being straight, not bent or curved); 2. rectitude recto n 1. Print. recto; 2. Anat. rectum Hence: rectal rector n rector, director, chief, ruler, etc. Hence: rectorato; rectoral rectoral adj rectorial rectorato n rectorate reculamento n (act of) recoiling, drawing back recular v I. to back (= to move or draw back); II. to recoil (1. to retreat; 2. to shrink back; 3. to rebound after impact or discharge) Hence: reculamento recuperabile adj recoverable recuperar v to recover (1. to get back again; 2. to recoup, make up for); recuperar se (de un perdita) to recoup oneself (for a loss), recuperate (from a loss) Hence: recuperabile-irrecuperabile; recuperation: recuperator recuperation n recuperation recuperator n recuperator recurrente 1. ppr of recurrer; 2. adj recurrent (1. returning periodically or from time to time; 2. Anat.) recurrentia n recurrence (= periodical return; frequent occurrence) recurrer -curr-/-curs- v 1. to run again; 2. to resort, have recourse Hence: recurrente-recurrentia; recurso recurs- see recurrer recurso n 1. recourse; 2. Law appeal recurvar v 1. to curve again; 2. to bend back recusabile adj Law challengeable, exceptionable recusar v Law to reject, object to; to challenge Hence: recusabile-irrecusabile redact- see rediger redaction n 1. redaction (= act of drafting, finished draft); 2. editorial staff redactor n 1. redactor (= one who draws up a document, speech, etc.); 2. Journ. editor redempt- see redimer redemption n redemption; also: ransom redemptive adj redemptive, redeeming redemptor n 1. redeemer; 2. Redeemer redente n Fortif. redan redescender v to redescend rediger -ig-/-act- v 1. to draw up (a document, speech, etc.); 2. Journ. to edit Hence: redaction; redactor redimer -im-/-empt- v to redeem (1. to buy back; 2. to clear of charges, obligations, etc.; 3. to ransom, liberate; 4. Theol.) Hence: redimibile-irredimibile; redemption; redemptive; redemptor redimibile adj redeemable redingote F n frock coat redolente 1. ppr of redoler; 2. adj redolent redolentia n redolence, redolency redoler v to smell (of), be redolent (of) Hence: redolente-redolentia reducer -duc-/-duct- v to reduce (1. to cut down, diminish; 2. Surg.; 3. Chem. to deoxidize); reducer un persona al silentio to reduce someone to silence; reducer a pulvere to reduce to dust; reducer fractiones al mesme denominator to reduce fractions to a common denominator Hence: reducibile-reducibilitate, irreducibile-irreducibilitate; reduction; reductive; reductor; reducto reducibile adj reducible reducibilitate n reducibility reduct- see reducer reduction n reduction (1. diminution, cutting down; 2. copy made on a smaller scale; 3. Surg.; 4. Chem.; 5. Arith.) reductive adj reductive (= tending to reduce) reducto n 1. Mil. redoubt; 2. casino (= building used for social meetings, gambling, etc.) reductor n reducer (1. one who reduces or cuts down; 2. Chem. reducing agent) redundante adj redundant redundantia n redundancy, redundance redundar v 1. to be in excess, to superabound; 2. to redound Hence: redundante-redundantia reduplamento n (act of) redoubling reduplar v to redouble (1. as in “to redouble one’s efforts”; 2. to become more intense) reduplicar v to reduplicate (1. to redouble; 2. Gram.) reduplication n Gram. reduplication reduplicative adj reduplicative reedificar v to rebuild reedification n rebuilding reelection n re-election reeliger -lig-/-lect- v to re-elect reeligibile adj re-eligible reemplear v to reemploy, employ again reexpedir v to send on, forward reexpedition n sending on, forwarding reexportar v to reexport reexportation n reexportation refacer -fac-/-fact- v 1. to do or make again; 2. to repair, restore; refacer se to recover (one’s health) Hence: refaction refact- see refacer refaction n 1. (act of) doing or making again; 2. repair, (act or process of) repairing refect- see refic- refection n refreshment, refection refectorio n refectory referendario n referendary referendum NL n referendum (1. Pol.; 2. Dipl.) referentia n reference (1. as in “reference work”; 2. “letter of reference”) referer -fer-/-lat- v 1. to report, relate; 2. to refer (= to attribute, ascribe); referer se a to refer to (1. to have recourse to for information, etc.; 2. to make an allusion or reference to; 3. to be related to, have reference to) Hence: referentia; relation-correlation; relative &; relator; relatar-correlatar refic- -fic-/-fect- v in derivatives Hence: refection; refectorio reflecter -flect-/-flex- v to reflect (1. to throw or cast back; 2. to ponder); reflecter se in to be reflected in Hence: reflexibile-reflexibilitate; reflexion-irreflexion; reflexive; reflexe-reflexo; reflector reflector n Opt. reflector; also: Phys. reflex- see reflecter reflexe adj reflex (1. reflective; 2. Physiol.) reflexibile adj reflexible reflexibilitate n reflexibility reflexion n reflection, reflexion (1. Acous.; 2. mental consideration, contemplation) reflexive n reflective (1. as in “reflective surface”; 2. as in “reflective person”); verbo reflexive Gram. reflexive verb reflexo n reflex (1. mirrored image; likeness, copy; 2. Physiol.) refluer -flu-/-flux- v to flow back; also: to ebb Hence: refluxo reflux- see refluer refluxo n reflux; also: ebb, ebb-tide; fluxo e refluxo flux and reflux, ebb and flow reforestar v to reforest reforestation n reforestation reforma n 1. reform; 2. Hist. Reformation reformabile adj reformable reformar v to reform (1. to form a second time; 2. to convert into better form) Hence: reforma; reformismo; reformista; reformabile; reformation; reformative; reformator; reformate reformate 1. ppr of reformar; 2. adj reformed; also: Hist. Reformed reformation n reformation; also: Hist. Reformation reformative adj reformative reformator n reformer; also: Hist. reformismo n reformism reformista n reformist refract- see refranger refractar v to refract refractari adj refractory refraction n refraction refractive adj refractive refractivitate n refractivity refractor n refractor refractori adj refractory refrain F n refrain (= burden of a poem) refranger -frang-/-fract- v to refract Hence: refrangibile-refrangibililate, irrefrangibile-irrefrangibilitate; refraction; refractive-refractivitate; refractor; refractori; refractari; refractar refrangibile adj refrangible refrangibilitate n refrangibility refrenar v to bridle; also: to restrain, hold back refrescamento n refreshment (= restoration of strength, vigor, etc.) refrescar v 1. to cool (= to make or become cool in temperature); 2. to refresh, renew; refrescar se to refresh oneself (by means of refreshments, rest, etc.); refrescar le memoria de un persona to refresh someone’s memory Hence: refrescamento refrigerante¹ 1. ppr of refrigerar; 2. adj refrigerant refrigerante² n I. refrigerant (1. Med.; 2. substance used in refrigeration); II. refrigeratory, condenser refrigerar v to chill, refrigerate Hence: refrigerante; refrigeration; refrigerative-refrigerativo; refrigerator; refrigeratori refrigeration n refrigeration refrigerative adj refrigerative refrigerativo n Med. refrigerant refrigerator n refrigerator refrigeratori adj refrigeratory refrigidar v 1. to cool, chill; 2. to cool off, become cold refugiar v to give refuge; refugiar se to take refuge refugiato n refugee refugio n refuge Hence: refugiar-refugiato refugir v 1. to flee back; 2. to flee again Hence: refugio & refulgente 1. ppr of refulger; 2. adj refulgent refulgentia n refulgence, refulgency refulger v to flash back, reflect Hence: refulgente-refulgentia refunder -fund-/-fus- v Metal. to recast, refound Hence: refusion refus- see refunder refusa n refusal refusar v to refuse Hence: refusa refusion n Metal. recast refutabile adj refutable refutar v to refute Hence: refutabile-irrefutabile-irrefutabilitate; refutation; irrefutate refutation n refutation regal¹ adj regal, royal regal² n royal right or privilege; regales regalia, regalities regalamento n regaling, regalement regalar v to regale (= to treat, entertain); regalar se to feast (= to eat sumptuously) regalitate n regality (= royalty, kingship) regalo n 1. feast, banquet; 2. treat, refreshment Hence: regalar; regalamento reganiar v to win back, regain regata n regatta, boat race rege n king Hence: regina; regulo; regal-regalitate; vicerege; regicida etc.; regicidio etc. regenerar v to regenerate Hence: regeneration; regenerative regeneration n regeneration regenerative adj regenerative regentar v 1. to teach, give (a class, course, etc.); 2. to rule, direct (as or like a regent) regente n regent (1. as in “prince regent”; 2. as in “university regent”) Hence: regentia; regentar regentia n Gov. regency, regentship reger reg-/rect-;-rig-/-rect- v to govern (1. to direct, control; 2. Gram.) Hence: regimento &; regente &; rector &; recte &; corriger &; diriger &; eriger & regicida n regicide (= one who kills a king) regicidio n regicide (= act of killing a king) regime F n 1. regime; 2. Med. regimen regimental adj regimental regimento n 1. regime (= system of government); 2. Mil. regiment Hence: regimental; inregimentar regina n queen region n region Hence: regional-regionalismo, regionalista regional adj regional regionalismo n regionalism regionalista n regionalist registrar v to register (= to record in writing) registration n registration (= act of recording in writing) registrator n registerer, recorder; also: registrar; (apparato) registrator Technol. recorder registro n register (1. record of regular entries; 2. organ stop; 3. “register of a voice, an instrument”; 4. “register of a furnace, etc.”; also: damper; 5. Print.) Hence: registrar-registration, registrator regnante I. ppr of regnar; II. adj regnant (1. as in “queen regnant”; 2. prevalent) regnar v to reign regnicola (-ní-) n citizen, national, subject (of a country) regno n 1. reign; 2. kingdom, realm; le regno vegetal the vegetable kingdom; le regno animal the animal kingdom; le regno mineral the mineral kingdom Hence: regnar-regnante; interregno; regnicola etc. regratiar v to thank regreder -gred-/-gress- v to go or move back, backward, down, etc. Hence: regression; regressive; regressar regress- see regreder regressar v to go or move back, backward, down, etc.; to regress regression n regression; also: Astron. regressive adj regressive regret n regret, repentance regrettabile adj regrettable regrettar v 1. to miss (as in “I miss her”); 2. to regret, be sorry for Hence: regret; regrettabile reguardar v 1. to look at; 2. to concern, regard; reguardar como to regard as, consider Hence: reguardo reguardo n 1. look, glance; 2. regard (= care, attention, consideration) regula (ré-) n I. rule (1. regulation; 2. as in “slide rule”); II. ruler (= instrument used in drawing straight lines) Hence: reguletto; regular¹ &; regular²-regulamento-regulamentari, regulation, regulator, disregular & regulamentari adj regular (= according to regulations) regulamento n regulation (1. act of regulating; 2. regulating principle or rule) regular¹ adj regular Hence: regularitate; regularisar-regularisation; irregular-irregularitate regular² v I. to rule (= to mark with parallel straight lines drawn with a ruler, etc.); II. to regulate (1. to control or direct by rule or regulations; 2. to adjust to a particular standard, purpose, etc.); III. to settle (a question, quarrel, account, etc.) regularisar v to regularize regularisation n regularization regularitate n regularity regulation n regulation regulator n regulator; attrib. regulating reguletto n Arch. reglet regulo (ré-) n & Metal. regulus regurgitar v to regurgitate, to throw up; also: to vomit Hence: regurgitation regurgitation n regurgitation rehabilitar v to rehabilitate rehabilitation n rehabilitation Reich G n Reich Reichstag G n Reichstag reimbursabile adj reimbursable reimbursamento n reimbursement, refund reimbursar v to reimburse, refund Hence: reimbursabile; reimbursamento reimplaciamento n replacement (= action of replacing) reimplaciante n replacement, substitute (= person who replaces another) reimplaciar v to replace (1. to supply an equivalent for; 2. to take the place of) Hence: reimplaciamento; reimplaciante reimpler v 1. to refill; 2. to fill up, stuff reimpression n reimpression (1. reprinting; 2. reprint) reimprimer -prim-/-press- v to reprint Reims F npr Reims, Rheims reincarnar v to reincarnate reincarnation n reincarnation reincassamento n reboxing reincassar v 1. to rebox; 2. to receive (money) back reinfortiamento n reinforcement (= act of reinforcing) reinfortiar v to strengthen, reinforce Hence: reinfortiamento reingagiar v to engage again (= to hire, employ, again) reinstallar v to reinstall reinstallation n reinstallation reintegrar v to reintegrate reintegration n reintegration reiterabile adj repeatable reiterar v to reiterate reiteration n reiteration reiterative adj reiterative reject- see rejic- rejectabile adj rejectable rejectar v 1. to throw again; II. to throw back, fling back; III. to reject (1. to refuse; 2. to spew out) rejection n rejection rejic- -jic-/-ject- v in derivatives Hence: rejection; rejectar-rejectabile rejuvenescer v to rejuvenate, make young again Hence: rejuvenescimento rejuvenescimento n rejuvenescence, rejuvenation relais F n Elec. relay relat- see referer relatar v to relate (= to give an account of, to tell) relation n relation (1. account, report; 2. “relation between things”); facer relation de to give an account of relative adj relative (1. not absolute; 2. Gram.); pronomine relative relative pronoun; relative a relating to, relative to Hence: relativitate; relativismo; correlative relativismo n relativism relativitate n relativity relator n relater (= narrator) relaxamento n relaxation (= decrease of tension, strain, etc.) relaxar v I. to loosen (= to make looser); also: to relax (something); II. to release (1. to set free; 2. to relieve from a duty, obligation, etc.) Hence: relaxamento, relaxation relaxation n relaxation (= decrease of tension, strain, etc.) relegar v to relegate (= to send away, banish; also: to consign or assign to an inferior position or class) Hence: relegation relegation n relegation (= sending away; exile, banishment) releger v to reread relentamento n slackening, reduction of speed or activity relentar v to slacken (1. to slow down; 2. to reduce activity, intensity of efforts, etc.); relentar se to slacken, become slower or less active Hence: relentamento relevamento n (act of) relieving, relief relevar v I. to point out, call attention to; II. to relieve (1. to bring relief to; 2. “to relieve from a duty, etc.”; 3. to make stand out, bring into relief; also: Art) Hence: relevamento; relevator relevator n reliever (as in “reliever of the poor”) relict- see relinquer relicte adj abandoned, relict relievo n relief (1. etc. relievo; 2. distinctness of outline due to sharp contrast); in relievo in relief; poner in relievo to set off, to bring into relief; alte relievo high relief; basse relievo low relief, bas-relief religar v to bind again religion n religion (1. as in “Christian religion”; 2. scrupulousness) Hence: correligionario; religiose-religiositate, antireligiose, irreligiose-irreligiositate, religioso, religiosa; irreligion religiosa nf member of a religious order; also: nun religiose adj religious (1. devout, pious; 2. as in “with religious care”) religiositate n religiousness (1. state of being devout or religious; 2. as in “to do something with great religiousness”) religioso nm member of a religious order; also: monk, friar relinquer -linqu-/-lict- v to relinquish, leave behind; also: to abandon Hence: reliquia &: relicte; derelinquer & reliqu- see relinquer reliquario n shrine, reliquary reliquia n relic (as in “relic of a saint”); reliquias relics, ruins Hence: reliquario relucer v to shine, glitter reluctante 1. ppr of reluctar; 2. adj reluctant, resistent reluctantia n reluctance, unwillingness, resistence reluctar v 1. to struggle again; 2. to be unwilling, resist Hence: reluctante-reluctantia remanente 1. ppr of remaner; 2. adj residuous, remanent remanentia n (state of) remaining remaner v to remain (1. to stay; 2. to be left) Hence: remanente-remanentia remar v to row (= to be rowing) remarcabile adj remarkable remarcar v 1. to mark again; 2. to remark (= to notice) Hence: remarcabile remaritar v to remarry (= to unite again in wedlock); remaritar se to remarry (= to get married again) remasticar v to chew again; to ruminate remate adj oared, having oars remator n oarsman remediabile adj remediable remediar v to remedy remedio n remedy (= cure, treatment; medicine) Hence: remediar-remediabile-irremediabile rememorar v to remind; rememorar un cosa a un persona to remind someone of something; rememorar se to remember (= to bear in mind) remington A n Remington (gun) remiss- see remitter remissa n 1. remittance (= action of remitting money, etc.); 2. carriage house remissibile adj remissible remissibilitate n remissibility remission n remission (1. forgiveness; 2. abatement, lessening) remitter -mitt-/-miss- v I. to put back, restore; II. to remit (1. to transmit, send; 2. to forgive; 3. to abate, become less); III. to postpone, remit; remitter se a to rely on Hence: remissibile-remissibilitate, irremissibile-irremissibilitate; remission; remissa remo n oar (= implement for rowing) Hence: remar-remator, remate; bireme etc. remonstrantia n remonstrance remonstrar v to expostulate, protest, remonstrate Hence: remonstrantia remonta n Mil. remount remontar v to remount (1. to ascend again; 2. to refix, reset, etc.) Hence: remonta remora (ré-) n 1. hindrance, drag; 2. Zool. remora, shark sucker remorar v to retard, hinder, hold back Hence: remora remorder -mord-/-mors- v 1. to bite again; 2. to afflict, torment Hence: remorso remors- see remorder remorso n remorse remot- see remover remote adj remote, distant remotion n removal, remotion remover -mov-/-mot- v to remove (to a distance) Hence: removibile; remotion; remote removibile adj removable remunerabile adj remunerable remunerar v to remunerate Hence: remunerabile-irremunerabile; remuneration; remunerative; remunerator; remuneratori remuneration n remuneration remunerative adj remunerative (1. serving to remunerate; 2. profitable) remunerator n remunerator remuneratori adj remunerative (= serving to remunerate) ren¹ n kidney; renes loins Hence: renal-adrenal-adrenalina, suprarenal; reniforme etc. ren² n reindeer renal adj renal renascente 1. ppr of renascer; 2. adj renascent, reviving, springing up again, etc. renascentia n re-birth, renascence, revival (as in “revival of learning”); le Renascentia the Renaissance renascer v to be born again, reborn render v I. to give back, return; II. to render (1. to give up, yield; 2. to translate; 3. to cause to become) Hence: rendimento; rendition rendez-vous F n rendezvous rendimento n yield, return; le rendimento de un machina the efficiency of a machine rendition n surrender (as in “surrender to the enemy”) renegamento n disowning, repudiation, denial, etc. renegar v to disown, repudiate, deny, etc. Hence: renegamento; renegate-renegato renegate 1. pp of renegar; 2. adj renegade renegato n renegade reniforme adj kidney-shaped renominar v 1. to renominate; 2. to celebrate, give renown to Hence: renomine; renominate renominate adj renowned, famed renomine n renown renovabile adj renewable (= that can be renewed, replaced, etc.) renovar v to renovate (1. to make new or like new; 2. to renew, replace) Hence: renovabile; renovation; renovator renovation n renovation (1. making new or like new; 2. renewal, replacing) renovator n renovator renta n (unearned) income; viver de su rentas to live on one’s private means Hence: rentero; arrentar rentero n independent gentleman, rentier renunciamento n renouncement renunciar v to renounce (1. to give up in a complete and formal manner; 2. Cards) Hence: renunciamento; renunciation; renunciator renunciation n renunciation, renouncement renunciator n renouncer reoccupar v to reoccupy (= to take possession of a place again) reoccupation n reoccupation (= act of taking possession of a place again) reordinar v 1. Eccl. to reordain; 2. to put in order again reordination n reordination (1. Eccl.; 2. a second or repeated disposition in harmonious form) reorganisar v to reorganize reorganisation n reorganization reorganisator n reorganizer reorientar v to reorient reorientation n reorientation repagamento n repayment repagar v to repay, refund reparabile adj reparable reparar v to repair (1. to mend; 2. to make up for, make amends for) Hence: reparo; reparabile-irreparabile-irreparabilitate; reparation; reparator reparation n reparation (1. restoration to good condition; 2. act of giving satisfaction for wrong or injury done; 3. amends) reparator n repairer, repairman reparo n repair (= act or work of repairing) repartir v to distribute (= to allot to each as his share) Hence: repartition; repartitor repartition n distribution, allotment repartitor n distributor (= one who allots to each as his share) repascer -pasc-/-past- v to pasture again repassar v 1. to repass, pass again; 2. to iron; ferro de repassar flatiron repast- see repascer repasto n repast, meal repatriar v to repatriate Hence: repatriation repatriation n repatriation repeller -pell-/-puls- v to repel, repulse (1. to drive back; 2. to reject) Hence: repulsion; repulsive; repulsa; repulsar repentente adj repentant repententia n repentance repentir v -; repentir se de (un action, etc.) to repent (an action, etc.) Hence: repentente-repententia reper rep-/rept- v to creep, crawl Hence: reptile; reptar-reptation, reptatori repercuss- see repercuter repercussion n 1. repercussion, reverberation; 2. Med. (action of) repelling (humors, swellings, eruptions, etc.) repercussive adj 1. repercussive; 2. Med. repellent repercuter -cut-/-cuss- v 1. to reflect back, reverberate; 2. Med. to repel Hence: repercussion; repercussive repertoire F n etc. repertoire, repertory repeter v 1. to repeat; 2. Law to claim back Hence: repetition; repititor repetition n repetition; horologio de repetition repeater (watch or clock); fusil de repetition repeating rifle repetitor n 1. one who repeats something said or done previously; 2. coach, tutor replantabile adj replantable replantar v to replant replenamento n replenishment replenar v to refill, replenish Hence: replenamento repler v to refill, replenish Hence: repletion repletion n repletion replica (ré-) n 1. reply, answer; 2. Art replica replicamento n 1. (act of) folding up; 2. Mil. withdrawal, falling back replicar v 1. to fold up (= to make smaller by folding); 2. to reply, answer; replicar se Mil. to fall back Hence: replica; replicamento reportage (-aje) n Journ. reporting reportamento n 1. (action of) carrying back; 2. Journ. (action of) reporting reportar v 1. to carry back; 2. to report (= to give an account of) Hence: reporto; reportage; reportamento reporter A n reporter (= journalist) reporto n report, account reposante 1. ppr of reposar; 2. adj restful reposar v to repose (1. as in “to repose one’s head on”; 2. to take a rest or lie at rest); reposar super to repose on (= to be based or founded on) Hence: reposo; reposante reposo n rest, repose; prender reposo to take a rest; in reposo at rest; in repose; lecto de reposo couch reprehender -hend-/-hens- v to reprehend Hence: reprehensibile-reprehensibilitate, irreprehensibile; reprehension; reprehensive reprehens- see reprehender reprehensibile adj reprehensible reprehensibilitate n reprehensibility, reprehensibleness reprehension n reprehension reprehensive adj reprehensive reprender -prend-/-pris- v to take back again, retake Hence: reprisa represalia n reprisal representabile adj representable representante n representative; Camera del Representantes House of Representatives representar v I. to re-present, present again; II. to represent (1. to be a representative of; 2. to give a representation of; also: to present, perform) Hence: representante; representabile; representation; representative; representator representation n I. re-presentation (= second or new presentation); II. representation (1. portrayal; also: performance; 2. act or state of representing as a representative) representative adj representative representator n representer repress- see reprimer repressibile adj repressible repression n repression repressive adj repressive repressor n represser reprimenda n reprimand Hence: reprimendar reprimendar v to reprimand; to scold reprimer -prim-/-press- v to repress (1. to check, restrain, control; 2. to put down by force, suppress) Hence: reprimenda &; repressibile-irrepressibile; repression; repressive; repressor repris- see reprender reprisa n 1. retaking, recapture, recovery; 2. resumption, resuming; 3. Mus. reprise, repetition reprobabile adj reprovable reprobar v I. to test again, try again; II. to reprove (1. to express disapprobation of; 2. to rebuke); III. Theol. to reprobate reprobate 1. pp of reprobar; 2. adj Theol. reprobate Hence: reprobabile; reprobation; reprobative; reprobator; reprobate-reprobato reprobation n reprobation (1. disapproval, censure; 2. Theol.) reprobative adj reprobative reprobato n Theol. reprobate, lost soul reprobator n reprover reprochabile (-sh-) adj reproachable reprochar (-sh-) v to reproach (= to upbraid, censure) reproche (-sh-) n reproach (= censure) Hence: reprochar-reprochabile-irreprochabile reproducer -duc-/-duct- v to reproduce (1. to produce again; 2. to make a copy or copies of); reproducer se to reproduce, multiply Hence: reproducibile; reproduction; reproductive reproducibile adj reproducible reproduct- see reproducer reproduction n reproduction (1. act of reproducing or producing again; 2. Biol.; 3. copy, likeness, etc.) reproductive adj reproductive rept- see reper reptar v to creep, crawl reptation n (act or action of) creeping, crawling; reptation reptatori adj Zool. reptant reptile adj/n reptile republica (-pú-) n 1. commonwealth, state; 2. republic Hence: republican-republicanismo, republicanisar, republicano republican adj republican (1. of a republic; 2. consonant with the principles of a republic) republicanisar v to republicanize republicanismo n republicanism republicano n republican (= one who favors a republican government) repudiabile adj repudiable repudiar v I. to repudiate (1. Hist. to divorce; 2. to reject); II. Law to disclaim repudiation n 1. repudiation; 2. Law disclaimer (= action of renouncing a legal claim) repudiator n repudiator repudio n repudiation (1. Hist. divorce; 2. rejection) Hence: repudiar-repudiabile, repudiation, repudiator repugnante I. ppr of repugnar; II. adj repugnant (1. contradictory; 2. refractory; 3. distasteful) repugnantia n repugnance (1. contradiction; 2. dislike, disgust); sentir repugnantia a facer un cosa to feel repugnance to doing something repugnar v to cause repugnance Hence: repugnante-repugnantia repuls- see repeller repulsa n repulse repulsar v to repel, repulse (1. to drive back; 2. to reject) repulsion n repulsion (1. act of repulsing; fact of being repulsed; 2. feeling of aversion; 3. Phys.) repulsive adj repulsive (1. as in “repulsive force”; 2. arousing aversion) reputar v to consider, deem; esser reputate to be reputed (to be), have the reputation (of being) Hence: reputation reputation n reputation (as in “of great reputation”) request- see requirer requesta n request; al requesta de at the request of requestar v to request requiem (ré-) n requiem requiescat in pace!, R.I.P. L requiescat in pace!, R.I.P., may he rest in peace! requirente n applicant, suitor requirer -quir-/-quest-/-quisit- v to require (= to demand as necessary) Hence: requirimento; requirente; requesta-requestar; requisition-requisitionar; requisitorio; requisite-requisito requirimento n requirement requisit- see requirer requisite adj requisite requisition n requisition (= act of requiring as of right) requisitionar v to requisition, commandeer requisito n requisite requisitorio n Law summation, summing-up (of the prosecuting attorney) rescinder -scind-/-sciss- v to rescind (1. to cut off, remove; 2. to annul, abrogate) Hence: rescission; rescissori resciss- see rescinder rescission n rescission rescissori adj rescissory, rescinding rescriber -scrib-/-script- v to write over again, rewrite Hence: rescripto rescript- see rescriber rescripto n rescript (1. Hist.; 2. Eccl.; 3. rewriting) resecar -sec-/-sect- v Surg. to resect Hence: resection resect- see resecar resection n Surg. resection reseda n Bot. mignonette, reseda; also: reseda (color) Hence: resedacee-resedaceas resedaceas npl Bot. Resedaceae resedacee adj Bot. resedaceous reseminar v to sow again resentimento n resentment; con resentimento resentfully resentir v 1. to feel keenly; 2. to resent; resentir se de to feel the effects of (an injury, illness, etc.) Hence: resentimento reserva n reserve (1. part of something kept back for future use; also: Mil.; 2. reservation, restriction; 3. self-restraint) reservar v to reserve (1. to save, keep back for a later occasion; 2. as in “to reserve a seat in a theater”); reservar se pro to reserve or save oneself for Hence: reserva-reservista; reservation; reservate reservate 1. pp of reservar; 2. adj reserved (= reticent) reservation n reservation (= act of reserving or keeping back) reservir v to serve again reservista n Mil. reservist reservoir F n reservoir (1. place where anything is kept in store; 2. “water reservoir”) residente¹ 1. ppr of resider; 2. adj residing, resident residente² n 1. resident (= one who resides in a place); 2. (minister) resident residentia n residence (1. “place of residence”; 2. Dipl. resident’s function, office, tenure) resider v to reside, dwell Hence: residente-residentia; residue & residual adj residual residue adj residual Hence: residuo-residual residuo n 1. residue, residuum; 2. Math. remainder resignar v to resign (an office, right, etc.); resignar se (a) to resign oneself (to) Hence: resignation resignation n resignation (1. act of resigning or giving up; 2. state of being resigned or submissive) resimilante 1. ppr of resimilar; 2. adj resembling, similar (to) resimilantia n resemblance resimilar v to resemble Hence: resimilante-resimilantia resina n resin Hence: resinifere; resinose; resinificar resinifere adj resiniferous, resin-producing resinificar v to resinify resinose adj resinous resistentia n resistance resister v to resist; resister al autoritate to resist authority Hence: resistentia; resistibile-irresistibile-irresistibilitate resistibile adj resistible resolu- see resolver resolubile adj resoluble, resolvable resolut- see resolver resolute adj resolute resolution n resolution (1. act of disinvolving, decomposing, etc.; also: solution, as in “solution of a difficulty”; 2. decision; 3. resoluteness); prender un resolution to make a resolution resolvente¹ 1. ppr of resolver; 2. Med. resolvent resolvente² n Med. resolvent resolver -solv-/-solut- v to resolve (1. to disinvolve, decompose, etc.; also: to solve; 2. to decide, determine); resolver se a (facer un cosa) to resolve, make up one’s mind to (do something); resolver un tumor to resolve a tumor; resolver un dissonantia to resolve a discord Hence: resolvente; resolubile-irresolubile; resolution-irresolution; resolute-irresolute resonante 1. ppr of resonar; 2. adj resonant, resounding resonantia n resonance (1. quality of being resonant; 2. act of resounding) resonar v to resound, reverberate, echo Hence: resonante-resonantia; resonator resonator n resonator resorber -sorb-/-sorpt- v to resorb, absorb Hence: resorption resorpt- see resorber resorption n resorption, absorption resortir v to go or come out again resorto n spring (“spring in a piece of mechanism”); also: mainspring respect- see respicer respectabile adj respectable respectabilitate n respectability respectar v to respect respective adj respective respecto n respect (1. esteem, deferential regard; 2. relation, reference); respectos respects, regards; in omne respectos in all respects, in every respect respectuose adj respectful respicer -spic-/-spect- v 1. to look back; 2. to look after, take care of; 3. to examine carefully, verify, check Hence: respective; respecto-respectuose; respectar-respectabile-respectabilitate respirabile adj respirable, breathable respirabilitate n respirability, breathableness respirar v to breathe (1. to respire; 2. to exhale, give off) Hence: respirabile-respirabilitate, irrespirabile; respiration; respirator; respiratori respiration n respiration, breathing respirator n respirator respiratori adj respiratory resplendente adj resplendent; resplendente de resplendent with resplendentia n (great) brightness, resplendence resplender v to shine, be resplendent Hence: resplendente-resplendentia respondente 1. ppr of responder; 2. adj respondent responder -spond-/-spons- v to answer (= to reply); responder a (un persona, or un littera, un question, etc.) to answer (someone, or a letter, question, etc.); responder a (un cosa) to correspond to (something); responder de (un cosa) to answer, vouch for (a thing); responder pro (un persona) to answer, vouch for (a person) Hence: respondente; responsabile-responsabilitate, irresponsabile-irresponsabilitate; responsive, responsorio; responso; responsa; corresponder & respons- see responder responsa n answer responsabile adj responsible (= answerable, accountable); responsabile de 1. responsible for; 2. liable for responsabilitate n accountability, responsibility responsive adj answering, replying; responsive a in reply to responso n Eccl. responsory responsorio n Eccl. responsory resposar v to remarry ressource F n resource (= reserve source of supply); ressources resources, means; un persona de ressources a resourceful person restabilimento n re-establishment restabilir v to re-establish, restore; restabilir se to recover, get well again restablimento n re-establishment restablir v to re-establish, restore; restablir se to recover, get well again restar v to remain (1. to be left; 2. to stay) Hence: resto-restive; arrestar & restaurabile adj restorable restaurant F n restaurant restaurante¹ 1. ppr of restaurar; 2. adj restorative restaurante² n restaurant restaurar v to restore (as in “to restore a dynasty, a picture, etc.”) Hence: restaurante; restaurabile; restauration; restaurative; restaurator restauration n restoration, restoring restaurative adj restorative restaurator n 1. restorer (of pictures, etc.); 2. restaurant keeper restituer -stitu-/-stitut- v to restore (1. to give back, return; 2. to bring back to the former or original state) Hence: restituibile; restitution; restitutor; restitutori restituibile adj restorable (1. returnable; 2. that can be brought back to its former or original state) restitut- see restituer restitution n restoration (1. act of restoring or returning, to its former owner, restitution; 2. act of restoring to its former or original state) restitutor n restorer restitutori adj Law restitutory restive adj restive (= mulish, stubborn) resto n rest, remainder; specif.: Arith. remainder; restos remains restrict- see restringer restriction n restriction; restriction mental mental reservation restrictive adj restrictive restringer -string-/-strict- 1. v to restrict, restrain; restringer se (a) to confine oneself (to) Hence: restriction; restrictive; restringitor restringitor n restrainer resultante 1. ppr of resultar; 2. adj resulting, resultant; (fortia) resultante resultant (force) resultar v to result; resultar de to result from; resultar in to result in Hence: resultante; resultato resultato n result résumé F n résumé resumer v to sum up, summarize Hence: resumitor resumitor n summarizer resurger -surg-/-surrect- v 1. to resurge, rise again; 2. to resurrect (= to bring back to life or existence); 3. to rise again (from the dead) Hence: resurrection resurrect- see resurger resurrection n resurrection (1. as in “the resurrection of nature in the Spring”; 2. Theol.) resuscitar v to resuscitate Hence: resuscitation; resuscitator resuscitation n resuscitation resuscitator n resuscitator retabulo (-tá-) n Eccl. retable retaliar¹ v to cut again Hence: retalio retaliar² v to retaliate Hence: retaliation retaliation n retaliation retalio n cutting, shred, clipping, etc. retardamento n retardation (= act of retarding), retardment retardar v 1. to delay (= to make slow or late, retard); 2. to be slow or delayed Hence: retardo; retardamento; retardation; retardative; retardator; retardatario retardatario n latecomer retardation n retardation (= act of retarding) retardative adj retardative (= having power to retard) retardator n retarder retardo n delay (as in “delay of a day”), retard; in retardo late, behindhand rete n 1. net (as in “fish net,” “hair net,” etc.); 2. network (as in “a network of railroads”) Hence: reticulo &; retiario; retina & retemperar v Metal. to retemper retenaculo n Bot. retenaculum retener -ten-/-tent- v I. to keep, hold (back), detain, withhold, hinder, etc.; II. to retain (1. to preserve; 2. to reserve; 3. to remember); III. to restrain, curb, keep from, etc.; retener se to check oneself Hence: retenaculo; retenibile; retention; retentive-retentivitate; retentor retenibile adj retainable retent- see retener retention n I. detention; also: withholding; II. retention (1. reservation; 2. memory; 3. Med.) retentive adj retentive (= good at remembering) retentivitate n retentivity retentor n retainer (1. detainer; 2. maintainer, preserver) reti- see rete retiario n Antiq. retiarius retic- v in derivatives Hence: reticente-reticentia reticente adj reticent reticentia n 1. reticence; 2. Rhet. apophasis reticular¹ v to reticulate reticular² adj netlike, reticular, reticulated; structura reticular Phys. lattice structure reticulate adj reticulate, reticulated reticulation n reticulation reticulo n I. reticulum (1. net, netlike structure, membrane, etc.; 2. Zool. second stomach of a ruminant); II. reticule (= ladies’ handbag); III. Opt. reticle; also: lattice, etc. Hence: reticular¹; reticulate; reticular²-reticulation retina n retina Hence: retinitis retinitis (-ítis) n Pathol. retinitis retirada n Fortif. retrenchment retiramento n 1. retirement (= act of retiring); 2. retreat (= place of seclusion) retirar v to withdraw, take away; retirar se I. to retire (1. to seek seclusion; 2. “to retire from business”); II. Mil. to retreat Hence: retiro; retirada; retiramento retiro n 1. retirement (= act of retiring); 2. retreat (= place of seclusion) retoccar v 1. to touch again; 2. to retouch, touch up, rework; also: Photog. to retouch Hence: retocco; retoccator retoccator n Photog. retoucher retocco n (act of) retouching, touching up retornar v to return (1. to give back; 2. to go or come back) Hence: retorno retorno n return (1. act of going or coming back; 2. requital, recompense); (viage) de retorno return (trip); esser de retorno to be back (again) retorquer -torqu-/-tort-/-tors- v 1. to turn or twist again or back; 2. to retort (an argument, etc.) Hence: retorta; retorsion; retorsive retors- see retorquer retorsion n 1. retortion (= act of turning or twisting again or back); 2. (act of) retorting (an argument, etc.), retort retorsive adj retortive (= of the nature of a retort) retort- see retorquer retorta n Chem. retort retraciar v to retrace retract- see retraher retractar v to treat again retractile adj retractile retractilitate n retractility retraction n retraction (1. act of drawing back; 2. retractation, recantation) retractive adj retractive retraher -trah-/-tract- v to withdraw (1. to draw or take back; 2. to retract); retraher se to withdraw, retire Hence: retractile-retractilitate; retraction; retractive retraite F n 1. retreat, withdrawal; 2. Mil. tattoo, (signal of) retreat retro adv back (1. backwards; 2. ago; 3. as in “to give back”); a retro backwards Hence: arretrar-arretrate-arretrato retro- prefixo mainly with verbs retro- (= back, backwards) Hence: retroager etc.; retroceder etc. retroaction n retroaction retroactive adj retroactive retroactivitate n retroactivity retroager -ag-/-act- v to retroact retroceder -ced-/-cess- v to retrocede (1. to move backwards; 2. as in “to retrocede territory”) Hence: retrocession retrocess- see retroceder retrocession n retrocession retrograd- -grad-/-gress- v in derivatives Hence: retrograde; retrogression; retrogradar-retrogradation retrogradar v to retrograde (1. to move backwards, retrogress; 2. Astron.) retrogradation n retrogradation; also: Astron. retrograde (-tró-) adj retrograde (= reversed in order, movement, direction, etc.) retrogress- see retrograd- retrogression n retrogression, also: Astron. retroguarda n Mil. rearguard retrospect- see retrospic- retrospective adj retrospective retrospecto n retrospect retrospic- -spic-/-spec- v in derivatives Hence: retrospecto; retrospective reunion n reunion (1. action of reuniting, state of being reunited; 2. gathering, meeting assembly) reunir v 1. to reunite (= to bring together again); 2. to unite (= to join together); reunir se 1. to gather together, meet; 2. to unite (= to become united) revaccinar v to vaccinate again, revaccinate revaccination n repeated vaccination, re-vaccination revalorisar v Fin. to revalorize revelamento n revealment revelar v 1. to reveal; 2. Photog. to develop Hence: revelamento; revelation; revelator revelation n revelation; Revelation Revelation, Apocalypse revelator n 1. revealer; 2. Photog. developer reveller -vell-/-vuls- v Med. to revulse (= to divert by revulsion) Hence: revulsion; revulsive revender v to resell revendita (-vén-) n resale revenditor n reseller revenir v 1. to come again; 2. to come back, return reverberar v to reverberate (1. to rebound; 2. to reflect, re-echo) Hence: reverbero; reverberation reverberation n reverberation, reflection reverbero (-vér-) n reverberator, reflector reverende adj reverend (= worthy of reverence) reverendo n reverend reverente 1. ppr of reverer; 2. adj reverent, reverential reverentia n 1. reverence (= deep respect or regard); 2. deep bow, obeisance; also: curtsy reverential adj reverential reverentiose adj (over)reverential, ceremonious reverer v to revere Hence: reverende-reverendo; reverente-reverentia-reverential, reverentiose, irreverente-irreverentia réverie F n reverie, revery; also: Mus. revers- see reverter reverse adj reverse, reversed reversibile adj reversible (= capable of being reversed) reversibilitate n reversibility, reversibleness reversion n reversion (1. Law; 2. Biol.) reverso n I. reverse (1. opposite, contrary; 2. back, opposite side; 3. adverse change of fortune); II. revers; also: lapel; III. cuff (of trousers, boots, etc.); le reverso del medalia the reverse of the medal; obverso e reverso obverse and reverse reverter -vert-/-vers- v to turn, turn round, reverse Hence: reversibile-reversibilitate; reversion; reverse-reverso revestimento n 1. (act of) dressing (a person) again; 2. covering, coating, facing (of a wall bank, etc.); also: revetment revestir v 1. to dress (a person) again; 2. to attire, deck out; 3. to clothe (= to endow or invest); 4. to revet Hence: revestimento revider -vid-/-vis-/-vist- v 1. to see (someone or something) again; 2. to review (= to inspect or examine again); also: to revise Hence: revision-revisionista; revisor; revista revindicar v to reclaim, vindicate revindication n Law reclaim, revendication revis- see revider revision n revision (as in “the revision of a book”) revisionista n revisionist revisor n reviser revist- see revider revista n review (1. act of looking over or re-examining something; also: Mil.; 2. periodical containing critical articles; 3. Theat. revue); passar in revista to pass in review reviver v to revive (= to recover life) revivificar v to revivify revivification n revivification reviviscente 1. ppr of reviviscer; 2. adj reviviscent reviviscentia n reviviscence reviviscer v to revive, come to life again Hence: reviviscente-reviviscentia revocabile adj revocable revocabilitate n revocability revocar v 1. to call back (= to bid come back); 2. to revoke, cancel Hence: revoco; revocabile-revocabilitate, irrevocabile-irrevocabilitate; revocation; revocator; revocatori revocation n revocation revocator n revoker revocatori adj revocatory revoco n revoke, annulment revolar v 1. to fly back; 2. to fly again revolt- see revolver revolta n revolt (= rebellion) revoltar v to revolt (= to rebel) Hence: revolta revolut- see revolver revolute adj Bot. revolute revolution n revolution (1. rotation; 2. Pol.) Hence: revolutionari; revolutionario; revolutionar; contrarevolution revolutionar v to revolutionize (1. to overthrow the government of; 2. to change completely) revolutionari adj revolutionary revolutionario n revolutionary, revolutionist revolver¹ A n revolver (= pistol with a cylinder) revolver² -volv-/-volut-/-volt- v to revolve (1. to cause to revolve or rotate; 2. to turn over and over in the mind) Hence: revolution &; revolute; revoltar & revuls- see reveller revulsion n Med. revulsion revulsive adj Med. revulsive rhachis (rá-) n Bot.; etc. rachis, spine Hence: rhachitis-rhachitic; rhacitomia etc. rhachitic adj Med. rickety, rachitic rhachitis (-ítis) n Med. rickets, rachitis rhachitomia (-ía) n rachitomy -rhag in derivatives and compounds Hence: -rhagia-hemorrhagia etc.; pneumorrhagia etc. ... -rhagia (-ía) n in compounds -rhage, - rhagia (= bursting forth) rhapsodia (-ía) n rhapsody (1. Antiq.; 2. literary miscellany; 3. Mus.) rhapsodic adj rhapsodic, rhapsodical rhapsodista n rhapsodist (1. Antiq.; 2. one who makes rhapsodies) rhapsodo n Antiq. rhapsode Hence: rhapsodia; rhapsodista; rhapsodic rhenan adj Rhenish Rhenania npr Rhineland Rheno npr Rhine Hence: rhenan-Rhenania rheo- n in compounds rheo- (= current; electric current) Hence: rheometro etc.; rheotomo etc. rheometro (-ó-) n Elec. rheometer rheophoro (-óforo) n Elec. rheophore rheostato (-ó-) n rheostat rheotomo (-ó-) n Elec. rheotome, interrupter Rhetia n Rhaetia rhetian adj Rhaetian rhetic adj Rhaetic (1. Rhaetian, pertaining to Rhaetia; 2. Geol.) rhetico n Geol. Rhaetic rheto n Rhaetian Hence: Rhetia-rhetian, rhetic-rhetico; rhetoroman etc. rhetor n rhetorician (1. teacher of rhetoric; 2. one who uses rhetorical language); also: rhetor Hence: rhetoric; rhetorico; rhetorica rhetoric adj rhetorical rhetorica n rhetoric rhetorico n rhetorician (= teacher of rhetoric) rhetoroman adj Rhaeto-Romanic Hence: rhetotomano rhetoromano n Rhaeto-Romanic rheubarbaro (-bárbaro) n rhubarb rheuma -ma/-mat- n catarrh, cold, rheum Hence: rheumatic-rheumatico; rheumatisar-rheumatismo rheumat- see rheuma rheumatic adj 1. rheumy, catarrhal; 2. rheumatic rheumatico n rheumatic rheumatisar v to make rheumy or rheumatic; rheumatisar se to have a cold rheumatismo n Med. rheumatism rhin- n in derivatives and compounds rhino-, rhin- (= nose) Hence: rhinitis; rhinal; catarrhin &; rhinalgia etc.; rhinologo etc.; rhinocerote etc.; rhinoplastia etc.; rhinoscopio etc.; platyrrhin etc.; otorhinolaryngologia etc. rhinal adj rhinal rhinalgia (-ía) n Pathol. rhinalgia rhinitis (-ítis) n Pathol. rhinitis rhinocerote n rhinoceros rhinologia (-ía) n rhinology rhinologic adj rhinological rhinologo (-ólogo) n rhinologist Hence: rhinologia; rhinologic rhinoplastia (-ía) n Surg. rhinoplasty Hence: rhinoplastic rhinoplastic adj Surg. rhinoplastic rhinorrhea (-réa) n Pathol. rhinorrhea rhinoscopia (-ía) n rhinoscopy rhinoscopic adj rhinoscopic rhinoscopio n rhinoscope Hence: rhinoscopia; rhinoscopic rhiz- n in derivatives and compounds -®rhiza, rhizo-, rhiz- (= root) Hence: rhizoide; rhizopode etc.; rhizophage etc.; glycyrrhiza etc. rhizoide adj Zool. rhizoid rhizophage (-óphage) adj rhizophagous rhizopode (-ópode) adj Zool. rhizopod Hence: rhizopodo rhizopodo (-ópodo) n Zool. rhizopod Rhodano (ró-) npr Rhone (river); canal del Rhodano al Rheno Rhine-Rhone Canal Rhode-Island A npr Rhode Island rhodic adj Chem. rhodic rhodie adj Rhodian (= of Rhodes) rhodio n Rhodian (= native of Rhodes) rhodium (ró-) n Chem. rhodium Hence: rhodic rhodo- n in derivatives and compounds rhod-, rhodo- (= rose, rose color) Hence: rhodium &; rhodonite; rhododendro etc.; Rhodos & rhododendro n Bot. rhododendron rhodon- see rhodo- rhodonite n Mineral. rhodonite Rhodos (ró-) npr Geog. Rhodes; Colosso de Rhodos Colossus of Rhodes Hence: rhodie-rhodio rhombic adj rhombic rhombo n 1. Geom. rhombus; 2. Ichthyol. turbot Hence: rhombic; rhomboido-rhomboidal; rhombohedro etc. rhombohedric adj rhombohedral rhombohedro n rhombohedron Hence: rhombohedric rhomboidal adj rhomboidal rhomboido n rhomboid rhyncho- n in compounds rhyncho-, -rhynch- (= snout; beak) Hence: ornithorhynche etc. ... rhythmar v to mark with rhythm rhythmic adj rhythmical rhythmica n rhythmics rhythmo n rhythm Hence: rhythmic; rhythmica; rhythmar; eurhythmia etc. ribes (rí-) n currant (= acid berry of several species of Ribes); ribes (rubie, nigre, etc.) (red, black, etc.) currant ric adj rich (1. wealthy; 2. abundant; 3. valuable, costly) Hence: ricchessa; inricchir-imicchimento; ricco Ricardo npr Richard ricc- see ric ricch- see ric ricchessa n 1. wealth; 2. richness (= abundance, costliness, etc.); 3. object of value; ricchessas riches ricco n rich (person); le riccos the rich rider rid-/ris- v to laugh; rider (se) de to laugh at, make fun of Hence: ridicule &; risibile-risibilitate; riso-risada; derider &; irrider &;surrider & ridicule adj ridiculous Hence: ridiculo ridiculo n 1. ridiculous thing, characteristic, etc.; 2. ridicule rig- v in derivatives Hence: rigide &; rigor & rigar v to water, wet Hence: irrigar & rigaudon F n Dancing rigadoon -riger see reger rigide adj rigid, stiff Hence: rigiditate rigiditate n rigidity, stiffness rigor n rigor (1. rigidity, stiffness; 2. strictness, harshness; 3. Physiol.) Hence: rigorismo; rigorista; rigorose rigorismo n rigorism rigorista n rigorist rigorose adj rigorous rima n Pros. rhyme Hence: rimario; rimar-rimator rimar v 1. to make rhymes or verses; 2. to rhyme (= to accord in rhyme) rimario n rhyming dictionary rimator n versifier, rhymer ripa n bank (= land bordering a river, lake, etc.) Hence: ripari ripari adj riparian ris n rice Hence: riseria; risiera ris- see rider risada n burst of laughter riscar v to risk, run the risk of risco n risk, hazard, peril; currer le risco de to run the risk of Hence: riscose; riscar riscose adj risky riseria (-ía) n rice mill risibile adj risible (1. capable of laughter; 2. laughable) risibilitate n risibility risiera n rice field riso n laughter; also: laugh -rite see rate rito n rite Hence: ritual-ritualismo, ritualista ritu- see rito ritual¹ adj ritual ritual² n ritual (1. as in “Catholic ritual”; 2. book containing prescribed ritual) ritualismo n ritualism ritualista n ritualist; attrib. ritualistic rival¹ adj rival, competing Hence: rivalitate; rivalisar rival² n rival, competitor rivalisar v to rival (= to be a rival) rivalitate n 1. rivalship; 2. rivalry rivetage (-aje) n (action of) riveting rivetar v to rivet rivetator n riveter rivete n rivet Hence: rivetar-rivetage, rivetator riviera n river; stream rivo n brook, small stream Hence: derivar & roast beef A n roast beef roba n clothing, clothes; also: garment, robe, frock, etc. Hence: inrobar; guardaroba etc. robamento n robbery robar v to rob, steal Hence: robamento; robator robator n robber roborar v to strengthen, make strong Hence: corroborar & robore n 1. Bot. British or red oak; 2. strength Hence: roboreto; roborar & roboreto n plantation of red or British oaks robot Cz. n robot robuste adj robust Hence: robustessa robustessa n robustness roc n Chess rook, castle rocca¹ n distaff (= staff for holding flax, wool, etc., in spinning) Hence: roccata; rocchetta rocca² n rock (= large mass of stone) Hence: roccose roccata n distaff-full rocch- see rocca rocchetta n rocket (as in “signal rocket”) roccose adj rocky (as in “a rocky shore”) rococo (-có-) n rococo; also: attrib. rococo (as in “rococo mirror”) rodente 1. ppr of roder; 2. adj rodent roder rod-/ros- v to gnaw Hence: rodente; corroder &; eroder & rodomontada n rodomontade Rodomonte npr character in a work by Ariosto; rodomonte boaster, bragger, rodomont Hence: rodomontada rogar v to ask for, beg, request Hence: rogation; rogatori; abrogar &; arrogar &; derogar &; erogar &: interrogar &; prerog- &; prorogar &; subrogar &; surrogar & rogation n Law rogation; rogationes Eccl. rogations; septimana del rogationes Rogation week rogatori adj Law rogatory rolamento n 1. (act of) rolling; 2. Naut. roll (= continued motion from side to side) rolar v to roll (1. as in “to roll a ball along the ground”; 2. to be rolling; 3. Naut. to sway from one side to the other); le tambur rola the drum rolls Hence: rolo &; rolamento; inrolar² rolo n I. roll (1. something rolled up; 2. cylindrical mass; 3. record, list of names, etc.); II. roller; also: rolling pin; III. role; rolo compressor steam roller Hence: controlo &; inrolar¹ & Roma npr Rome Hence: Romulo; roman-Romania &, romanismo, romanista, romanic, romanisar, Roman, romano; romaic-romaico; grecoroman etc. Romagna I npr Romagna (= former province of Italy) Hence: romagnol-romagnolo romagnol (-nyól) adj Romagnol romagnolo (-nyólo) n Romagnol romaic (-áic) adj Romaic romaico (-áico) n Romaic roman adj Roman; (lactuca) roman romaine (lettuce) romance n 1. Philol. Romance; 2. Mus. romance; also: ballad; 3. Lit. novel Hence: romancero; romancesc romancero¹ n 1. romancer; also: ballad writer; 2. novelist romancero² H n romancero (= a collection of ballads) romancesc adj romantic (= of the nature of a romance or novel) romancio n Romansh, Romansch Romania npr 1. Romania, Rumania; 2. Roman realm, realm of Latin (language and culture) Hence: romanian-romaniano romanian adj Romanian, Rumanian romaniano n Romanian, Rumanian romanic adj 1. Romanic; 2. Arch. Romanesque romanisar v to Romanize romanismo n Romanism romanista n Romanist (1. one versed in Roman law; 2. student of Romance languages or philology) romano n Roman (= inhabitant of Rome) romantic adj romantic Hence: romanticismo; romantico romanticismo n romanticism romantico n romantic; specif.: romanticist Romulo npr Romulus -ron see electron roncar v to snore; also: to snort roncator n snorer ronco n (act of) snoring; snort Hence: roncar-roncator ronda n etc. round(s) Hence: contraronda ronde adj round (1. spherical, globular; 2. circular) Hence: rondo rondeau F n rondeau (1. Pros.; 2. Mus.) rondo n round (1. spherical or globular body; 2. circle, ring) Röntgen, Wilhelm Konrad npr German physicist; radios Röntgen Roentgen rays, x-rays Hence: röntgen; röntgenogramma etc.; röntgenologia etc. röntgen n Phys. roentgen (= international unit of quantity of x-rays) röntgenogramma n roentgenogram röntgenologia (-ía) n roentgenology Hence: röntgenologista röntgenologista n roentgenologist roral adj dewy rore n dew Hence: roral; irrorar &; roriflue etc. roriflue adj dripping dew ros n dew Hence: rosmarino etc. rosa n rose (1. rose flower; also: plant; 2. “rose color”; 3. Arch. rosette; also: rosace, rose window; 4. Pathol. erysipelas; 5. “rose diamond”); rosa del ventos compass card; rosa nautic mariner’s compass Hence: rosario; rosetta; rosacee-rosaceas; rosate; rosee-roseina, roseola; rosar rosaceas npl Bot. Rosaceae rosacee adj Bot. rosaceous rosar v to rose, give a roseate tint to rosario n 1. rosebush, rose; 2. Eccl. rosary rosate adj rose (1. pink, rosy; 2. as in “rose vinegar”) rosee adj rose, rose-colored roseina (-í-) n Chem. rosaniline; also: fuchsin roseola (-sé-) n Pathol. roseola, rose rash rosetta n rosette; also: Arch. rosmarino n rosemary rossiniolo n nightingale rostimento n Cookery roasting, broiling, grilling, etc. rostir v Cookery to roast, broil, grill, etc. Hence: rostimento rostral adj 1. pertaining to a beak, bill; 2. rostral, pertaining to a rostrum rostrate adj 1. beaked, billed; 2. rostrate (= having a rostrum) rostro n 1. beak, bill; 2. Antiq. rostrum (= curved end of a ship’s prow); rostros Antiq. rostrum (= platform in the Forum) Hence: rostral; rostrate; dentirostre etc.; tenuirostre etc.; fissirostres etc. rota n I. wheel (1. as in “wheel of a car”; 2. as in “to break on the wheel”); II. R.C.Ch. rota Hence: rotalia; rotula; rotifere; rotunde &: rotar-rotation, rotative, rotator, rotatori; rotogravure etc. rotalia n Zool. rotalia rotar v to rotate, turn, revolve rotari- see Rotary rotarian adj Rotarian rotariano n Rotarian Rotary A n Rotary; Rotary Club Rotary Club; Rotary International Rotary International Hence: rotarian-rotariano rotation n rotation (= act of rotating, turning, revolving) rotative adj rotary, rotatory, rotative rotator n rotator (1. that which rotates; 2. Anat.); rotatores Zool. Rotatoria, Rotifera rotatori adj rotatory, rotary rotifero (-tí-) n Zool. rotifer (= one of the Rotifera) rotisserie F n rotisserie, grillroom rotogravure n rotogravure rotor A n Mach. rotor rotula n kneecap, patella rotunda n Arch. rotunda rotundar v to round, make round rotunde adj round, rotund Hence: rotunditate; rotundar; arrotundar; rotundo; rotunda rotunditate n roundness, rotundity rotundo n round (= round object) rouge F n rouge, paint roulette F n (game of) roulette route F n route (= way taken in getting from starting point to destination) routinari adj routine, routinary routine F n routine Hence: routinero; routinari routinero n routineer royal adj royal; prince royal prince royal Hence: royalismo; royalista royalismo n royalism royalista n royalist; attrib. royalist, royalistic -rrhagia see -rhagia -rrhea (-réa) in compounds -rrhoea, -rrhea (= flow; discharge) Hence: gonorrhea etc.; rhinorrhea etc. -rrhin see rhin- -rrhiza see rhiz- -rrho- in compounds -rrho- (= flowing) Hence: hemorrhoide etc. rubee adj red, reddish rubefacer -fac-/-fact- v Med. to produce irritation of the skin Hence: rubefaciente; rubefaction rubefaciente adj Med. rubefacient rubefact- see rubefacer rubefaction n Med. rubefaction rubeola (-bé-) n Med. measles ruber v to redden, grow red Hence: rubicunde; rubee-rubeola; rubie-rubino, infrarubie, pectore-rubie etc., rubia &; rubide-rubidium; rubor; rubescer-rubescente, erubescer &; rubificar; rubefacer etc. rubescente 1. ppr of rubescer; 2. adj rubescent rubescer v to redden, grow red; also: to blush rubia n madder Hence: rubiacee-rubiaceas rubiaceas npl Bot. Rubiaceae rubiacee adj rubiaceous rubicunde adj rubicund, ruddy rubide adj (dark) red rubidium (-bí-) n Chem. rubidium rubie adj red rubificar v to redden, make red rubino n (Oriental) ruby rublo n Monet. ruble rubo n blackberry rubor n redness; also: blush rubre adj red Hence: rubrica & rubrica (-íca) n 1. red ocher, ruddle; 2. Law rubric Hence: rubricista; rubricar-rubricator rubricar v to rubricate rubricator n rubricator rubricista n rubrician, rubricist ruct- see rug- ructar v to belch; also: to vomit forth ructator n belcher ructo n belch, belching rude adj rude (1. roughly made or done, without finish or polish; 2. impolite, not courteous) Hence: erudir & rug- rug-/ruct- v in derivatives Hence: ructo; ructar-ructator, eructar & ruga n wrinkle, crease, fold Hence: rugose-rugositate; rugar-corrugar &; arrugar rugar v to wrinkle, crease rugir v to roar Hence: rugito rugito n (act of) roaring rugose adj rugose, wrinkled rugositate n rugosity ruina (-ína) n ruin (1. downfall, decay, etc.; 2. building in ruins); ruinas ruins; cader in ruina to fall into ruin; ir a ruina to go to ruin Hence: ruinose; ruinar-ruinamento ruinamento n (act of) ruining, ruin ruinar v to ruin ruinose adj ruinous ruitar v to bruit ruito (-íto) n 1. noise, din; 2. rumor, report Hence: ruitose; ruitar ruitose adj noisy rum A n rum ruminante n ruminant (= one of the Ruminantia) ruminar v to ruminate rumination n rumination rumine n rumen (= first stomach of ruminants) Hence: ruminar-ruminante; rumination rumor n 1. rumor, report; 2. hum, murmur; din, hubbub, etc. Hence: rumorose; rumorar rumorar v 1. to rumor; 2. to create a hubbub rumorose adj 1. much talked of, rumored; 2. noisy rumpeglacie n icebreaker rumpente n breaker (= foam-crested wave) rumpenuces (-nú-) n nutcracker rumper rump-/rupt- v to break (1. to make come apart or to pieces; 2. to put an end to; 3. to come apart or to pieces); rumper se le capite to rack one’s brains; rumper con un persona to break with someone; rumper le silentio to break silence Hence: rumpimento; rumpente; ruptura; rupte-bancarupta etc.; abrump- &; corrumper &; disrumper &; erumper &; interrumper &; irrumper &; rumpeglacie etc.; rumpenuces etc. rumpimento n rupture, breaking runa n rune Hence: runic runic adj runic rupia n rupee rupt- see rumper rupte adj broken ruptura n rupture, breaking; ruptura de pneu Motoring blowout rural adj rural Hence: ruralisar ruralisar v to ruralize (= to make rural) russe adj Russian Russia npr Russia; Czar de omne le Russias Czar of All the Russias russificar v to Russify russo n I. one of the Ros or Rus; II. Russian (1. native of Russia; 2. Russian language) Hence: Russia; russe-russificar; russophile etc. russophile adj Russophile Hence: russophilo russophilo (-só-) n Russophile rustic adj rustic (1. pertaining to the country; 2. rough, unrefined) Hence: rusticitate; rusticar-rustication; rustico rusticar v to rusticate (1. to reside in the country; 2. Masonry) rustication n rustication (1. living in the country; 2. Masonry) rusticitate n rusticity rustico (rús-) n rustic, countryman Ruth npr Ruth ruthen adj Ruthenian Hence: rutheno-Ruthenia-ruthenium &; ruthenic Ruthenia npr Ruthenia ruthenic¹ adj Ruthenian ruthenic² adj Chem. ruthenic ruthenium (-té-) n Chem. ruthenium Hence: ruthenic rutheno n Ruthenian rutilante 1. ppr of rutilar; 2. rutilant, glowing, gleaming (red) rutilar v to glow or gleam red rutile adj golden red, rutilant Hence: rutilar-rutilante; rutilo rutilo (rú-) n Mineral. rutil